Fatorak (Splinters Alternate Universe)
Fatorak, or''' Fa''' (going by his real name), was a Po-Matoran Chronicler who had devoted his life to studying the myths of Karhi Nui. History Fa originally was a Matoran from the island of Cartrax, assigned the task of being a Chronicler by the Turaga of Ice, Komatri. However, his adventuring took him out of Metru Nui eventually as he grew interested in the deeper secrets of the Universe. Primarily, the legends of an ancient Toa named Karhi, a wandering legend. Through his searching, he managed to escape the Great Cataclysm. As a result, however, he found himself lost and afraid, knowing now that he would need to find a way back home while the universe grew dark. Insurgence Fa was eventually situated in Xia for a while, studying on his assignment to read more about Karhi and many of his associated legends. When studying, he was confronted by Makuta Furtaan and then was attacked by two Dark Hunters. Toa Collerak and Viatra tried to rescue him and came close, but the efforts of Makuta Furtaan stopped them. Furtaan's questioning of Fa led to him being assaulted by the Dark Hunters, who then proceeded in capturing Fa. Fa was eventually brought under the custody of Inferno, a skeleton-like artist who sought Fa's knowledge on the legends of Aranu. Fa initially rejected him, which led to him being threatened. However, after Inferno opened up about his past with him, Fa decided to play along with Inferno's requests. Abilities and Traits Fatorak is an eager and intelligent Matoran but often times becomes anxious or worried, with his thoughts leading him off into a rabbit's trail. But despite this fact, Fatorak is a likable matoran, at least in his mind. Fatorak does not like the attention he gets as a chronicler, wishing he could live a normal life as the chronicler. But despite this, he accepts his fame, and lives with it. Fatorak, being a Matoran of Stone, is stronger than most Matoran, and his intelligence is quite odd for the athletic-driven Po-Matoran that he is. He has no powers besides the extra strength, using his Dagger of Honor to defend himself against other creatures that attack him. Stats Apperances *''BIONICLE: Insurgence'' Trivia * He is BIONICLEToa's Self MOC. * His MOC form was built by BIONICLEToa, based on his brother Kylerak's Matoran build. * Fa was the first character BIONICLEToa ever came up with for BIONICLE stories, and has incorporated him in most of his G1 fanfiction and stories. **Expanding on this, Fa was originally envisioned as a powerful Matoran of Time, who could use a powerful staff in order to freeze time to help him and a company of Matoran to defeat their enemies. In this concept, Fa essentially took over the role of a Toa, while a very old Tagah, under the name of Ta, served as a Turaga of Shadow who secretly plotted the demise of Fa. These stories were created when BT was very young, around the age of 5, when his brother Kylerak introduced him to BIONICLE. **The ideas changed when BT came to the ages of elementary and middle school, making Fa into more of an adventuring Matoran, yet still bound in destiny. One of these ideas was that he was an incarnation of "Karhi", an elemental force of power, to which he would evidently defeat the evil incarnation of Karhi, a forsaken Toa who sought to destroy the island of Karhi Nui. He evidently became a Toa to defeat this menace and became a watchful hero over the island along with the other Toa. By the time BT came into High School, the current version of Fa on this page was developed. Category:Matoran Category:Itinerant Characters Category:Chroniclers Category:Po-Matoran